hillbrook_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Piston Head
Axel Breitling is an inmate at Hillbrook Asylum. He was created by the user "Media Baron" History Early Life Axel was born in Greyfield, and raised under his uncle Murphy. This is because his mother had died in childbirth and the father refused to take care of him. Falling in love with Mary One time, Axel was pushed and fell down. A girl named Mary Draper then helped him up. While she saw this as a polite gesture, Axel took interest in her following this. For many years, he kept his love for her secret. Eventually, he decided the best way to impress her was to build his own car. Creating Vanessa Axel started working on the car by stealing parts from the junkyard he worked at. He started by fixing up a Camaro and proceeded to add other things, such as removing the roof. The specific build served two purposes, impressing Mary and being able to escape Greyfield. At some point, Axel learned about how Mary was going on a date with someone who was taking her to a drive in movie. This pressured Axel to find the last piece for his car, which was it's engine. Axel decided to steal the one from his Uncle's pickup truck, and proceeded to paint it. The car was then dubbed "Vanessa". Confronting Uncle Murphy Following this, Axel ruined Mary's Date's Car, and then pretended to arrive on the scene. He then offered Mary a ride in his car. However, while taking her to his car, the two were intercepted by Uncle Murphy. He then started assaulting Axel, which made Mary run away. She tried to find the Sheriff so that Axel could be saved. However, a metal bearing was shot out of the car, killing Murphy. This was a complete accident, but Axel had believed that Vanessa had saved him. He proceeded to take the body across town and dump it into the river. Life on the run While on the run, Axel had to steal many different car parts from random people to help Vanessa. This was the case with Jason Phillips and other people. Axel would constantly work on Vanessa, reinventing and remaking her so she could be perfect. After getting into a fight with Melissa Hood, Axel decided to change his stratagem. Angel Hights incident Axel eventually decided to pretend he was a mechanic, where he would steal car components he needed. Before a race, Sergei Patrov asked for a repair job, where Axel stole the breaks. When Sergei got into an accident, which ended up killing him, Axel proceeded to flee the scene. Downfall and Incarceration The cops proceeded to chase down Axel, protected safely inside the now monstrous Vanessa. During the chase, Axel was forced to cut off one of his legs and use it as a support for a third set of wheels. Eventually, he was caught off guard when an SUV cop car hit his back wheel, which caused the car's third set of wheels to break. Axel continued to go along, even without his third set of wheels, which ignited his fuel tank. The Cop that hit him, with four other officers proceeded to drag him away from the wreckage and restrain him. Time at Hillbrook Asylum Following the tragedy Axel was sentenced to Hillbrook. There, he was prohibited from being close to anything with wheels on them, including a former wheelchair. Once, an intern named Barry, brought a cart inside his cell and was severely injured. He developped the idea that Vanessa was never destroyed. Powers and Abilities Personnality Relationships Vanessa Mary Draper Murphy Breitling Dr. Quartermain Category:Inmates Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Articles that need to be updated